1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a concealment device for a fastener, and more particularly, to a protective and concealment device for a zipper pull.
2. Description of Related Art
Millions of people use washing and drying machines on a regular basis to wash clothing and other articles. A large number of machine washable articles contain buttons, clasps, zippers having zipper pulls, or other fasteners. During the washing and drying machine cycles, the articles being washed or dried are agitated within the machines. As the garments are tossed about within the washing or drying machine, any fastener located on the articles comes into contact with the interior walls of the machine and creates dents and/or scratches on these interior walls. In addition, as the fasteners strike the interior walls of the washer and/or dryer, a loud, disturbing noise is often produced. What is needed is a device that can protect the interior walls of a washing or drying machine and reduce the noise of a fastener striking the interior walls of the washing or drying machine.